Luna Lovegood: Timeless
by 1Dnargled
Summary: George decides to reopen the joke store, and creates a new product, called "Timeless". It allows one to go back, or forward in time. He intends to use it to prevent Fred's death, but what happens when Luna Lovegood stumbles across it?
1. Chapter 1

"I have decided." George announced, as he stood up abruptly, and at the same time pushing a few beans off of his plate. "I will reopen the store, but name it 'George's Joke Store' instead. I will change the name back once I have….fully accepted my brother's fate." He stated solemnly.

This left a rather confused atmosphere in the room – nobody knew whether to clap and rejoice for the decision made, or to mourn (yet again) for the loss of Fred.

It was dinnertime at the Weasley's, and everyone was gathered around the table. And by everyone, I mean just that. Harry was enjoying Mrs. Weasley's homemade mashed potatoes with gravy, with a few scars still showing on his face, serving as a reminder of the war. His glasses were repaired, and he was wearing a checkered casual collar shirt. Hermione's hair had grown much longer – she had been too lazy to cut it. It was the same color, a chocolaty brown with a few hazel and golden streaks of hair highlighting the curls. She was wearing her usual dull pink sweater, and new jeans. Luna looked just about the same – her incredibly long hair had grown even longer, and the blond was the same familiar color. Next to her was her father, Xenophilius (who looked the same as before), and her new boyfriend, Neville. His outfit was very similar to Harry's and _he _had gotten a haircut. Even Hagrid had agreed to visit the Burrow for dinner, which was something he did quite rarely. And, of course, the rest of the Weasley family was there – George, who still looked rather depressed, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy was present. And, last but not least, Ginny sat next to Harry (of course), and looked the same, if not better than before.

"That's very good to hear, my boy." Arthur Weasley stated, almost expressionless.

And after that, a few more murmurs of encouragement could be heard.

Everyone was starting to move on, but the scars of war would never be erased completely.

8888888

_Time is a precious thing. For every second or moment that has passed in our lives would never again repeat itself – or will it?_

That was the description on the labeled vial in George's bedroom. It was placed rather casually in a plain case (so as to not attract any attention) on George's desk. He inspected his room again. There was an empty space next to his bed – there had once been a bed there, which belonged to Fred, but his mother had removed it in order to prevent him from feeling even more grief for the loss. The truth was, the disappearance of Fred's belongings had made George feel even more worse – he didn't feel sad anymore, but he felt more….empty, and lost. The light green curtains were drawn back, and small rays of sunshine illuminated the room slightly. It was 6 in the morning, and George was working on his new products. So far he had already created 27 original products (in only one week). He had dedicated himself to his work in order to keep Fred out of his mind. It was working (so far, at least).

He added the last ingredient to his new surprise invention. Although he had only produced one tiny drop, that precious liquid was enough to perform great wonders if consumed. George had learned how to make that from a book that he bought from a curious old traveler that he had met at Fred's funeral. The title of the book was called, "The Cichlid Flower Species: An Encyclopedia". Of course, this title was used to fool others – I mean, no one would actually care to read this book. It was meant as a secret, for in it, lay the best potions and remedies of all time in the wizarding world. There was one particular recipe in it that intrigued George greatly. It was called "Timeless". It was described (in scribbly handwriting) as a potion used to turn back, or go forward, in time. Now, George wasn't expecting it to actually work, but he decided to try it, for entertainment purposes. And, if he _did _succeed, he could, maybe, even prevent his brother's death.

8888888

A girl in the huge garden outside the Burrow rolled up her sleeves, and set back to work. She bent down and plucked the strange berries – they were a mixture of colors – some were murky blue, and some were rusty red – some were even both! Her vibrant red hair was hanging down her back – she cursed herself silently for forgetting to bring a hairtie. Not too far away from her stood another girl, who was doing the exact same thing. She had her long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail, and was wearing a strange cardigan with vibrant patterns on it. George had instructed them to pick the berries. Although they didn't know why, they did it anyway – there was nothing else to do in the last week of summer. The sun beat down on them and Ginny wiped the sweat off her forehead. Luna continued at the task dutifully.

Inside the house, everyone was busy. Harry had just woken up (even though it was already 10 in the morning), and he was discussing a topic that had popped up in the Daily Prophet with Arthur Weasley. Bill and Charlie had already left early in the morning, and Ron was playing a small game of Quidditch with George and Percy. Hermione stood on the side, watching the game while reading a new book at the same time. She had planned to return to Hogwarts after the summer. Molly Weasley was preparing a late breakfast, while checking the old clock every few minutes or so. Neville had accompanied Xenophilius to the back garden to study some plants early in the morning, and hadn't been back since. And, last but not least, Hagrid was in Arthur's shed (with his permission), building a surprise gift for the Weasleys.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" Molly shouted in her loudest voice. Unfortunately, her loudest voice wasn't loud enough. Harry went to the garden to call Neville, Xenophilius, Ginny, and Luna to eat; while Arthur went to the shed to call Hagrid, and also to the field where the boys were playing Quidditch (and Hermione, who was watching).

The table was filled with mouthwatering food. There were rolls of freshly baked butter buns, a huge plate of scrambled eggs, a few jugs of apple juice, many small plates of sausages (and a few strips of bacon alongside), and finally, many trays of toast, waiting patiently to be buttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: SO very sorry I haven't been writing recently….I've been busy :/ The next chapter for my other story will be up soon, too. :)_

Luna peeked through the half-opened door. George was nowhere to be seen. She tiptoed and shuddered when the floor beneath her creaked. She scanned the room slowly. _Hmm, now where would George have hidden them? _Luna had woken up that morning to find her slippers missing. She had immediately suspected that George was behind it.

The room was a HUGE mess. Potions Books lay everywhere, lost socks appeared in the randomest places, the bed looked like it hadn't been made since ages ago, and bits and pieces of stationary and parchment lay around – some even floated around aimlessly in the warm summer air. Luna decided to search the old desk first. It had plenty of drawers, each labeled neatly (this Luna was surprised by), and the first drawer (labeled "Paperwork") made an overly enthusiastic amount of noise when she tried to open it. She looked around for any sign of George before beginning to rummage the drawer. It was filled with piles and piles of bills, receipts, letters, a few coins, and an address book – but no slippers. Luna sighed and moved on to another drawer, which was labeled "Stuff" in scribbly handwriting. _This seems more promising. _She dragged it open and found that it had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. And, it was filled with…stuff. Charms, pencils, candy wrappers, buttons, scarves, wrapping paper, photographs, owl food, socks, traces of floo powder, and – slippers. _Luna's _slippers. She sighed in both relief and annoyance as she pulled them out of the pile of _stuff._

She stood up, and as her arm swung loosely to her head (in order to adjust her ponytail), she heard a soft clink. She swooped around to find a miniature bottle of translucent purple liquid rolling around on the old desk. She bent down in time to save it from falling off the desk. As she examined the potion carefully, something else caught her eye. On the bed lay a book titled: "The Cichlid Flower Species: An Encyclopedia". She had always wanted to read that book! She flipped open the pages casually. She was greeted by images of not flowers, but cauldrons. She raised her eyebrows with obvious curiosity. Well, she was not one for words, so she just scanned through the images as she turned from page to page. _Flip, cauldron, flip, berries, flip, spoon, flip – _she stopped abruptly when she saw a familiar bottle of translucent purple liquid. She held up the bottle in her palm and compared it to the image – _yep, they're definitely the same thing. _She then started to read:

Timeless

Description: Timeless is a potion with the ability to go back, or forward, in time. The amount of time that someone is able to stay in their chosen time period is determined by the amount of potion drunk. Once drunk, the potion would take effect in exactly 24 hours. The recipe is as follows:

Luna stopped reading then. Her thoughts flowed through her mind like a waterfall – rapid, but calm at the same time. _I will ask George about this later. Why was he making this? Is this even possible? Does it work? Why would George want to go back in time?_

Then, it hit her.

_Fred._

8888888

"Luna!" a very tired looking Neville raced toward Luna.

"Hi Neville." She greeted him in her usual dreamy tone. "How can I help you?"

"I've just spent a whole day making a new potion for Ron. I still owe him for teaching me how to play quidditch. It's supposed to make you run fast. Could you test it for me? I've tested it myself already, but I wanted you to try it, you know, just in case." Neville stammered a little.

"Sure, Neville. I'll be honored to." Came the gracious reply.

"Here." He passed her an odd-looking small bottle of green liquid. "Only try it after you've eaten dinner – it works better with a full stomach."

"Thanks, Neville." And with that, she skipped away.

8888888

Everyone finished up the remains of the simple yet delicious dinner prepared for them. Murmurs of appreciation and praise echoed amongst them.

All the teenagers decided to go to bed, while the adults hung around for a little while more. Luna dragged her tired body up the uneven stairs and into her room. Next to her, George walked up to his room. He was already half-asleep. Luna doubted that he would even make it to his bed. Right before Luna went to change into pajamas, she remembered Neville's potion. She pulled it out of her pocket, where she had last left it. With her eyes half-closed, she chugged the bitter-tasting potion down. She waited and waited, but nothing happened.

_Neville will have to try harder, I guess._

And with that, she fell fast asleep.

8888888

Sunshine streamed through the blinds in Luna's room. She woke up, feeling quite dizzy. In her hand, she still clutched the empty bottle which used to be filled up with Neville's bitter green potion. As she turned to one side in order to check the time on her bedside clock, she felt something crack against her sides. There was something in her pocket (she had forgotten to change into pajamas last night). She dipped her hand into her pocket and gasped when her fingertips met a gooey liquid mess. She pulled her hand out to find green clumps of liquid stuck to her palm. She shuddered in disgust and rushed to the bathroom to wash it off. She peeled her clothes off and stuck them into the laundry bin. And then, she headed toward her closet, hoping to find a set of fresh clothes.

What _was that green stuff in my pocket? I only had a piece of candy and Neville's potion in my pocket – and I drank that last night! Wait a sec – George's potion was in my pocket! I was planning on telling him about it, but I forgot…..but the green stuff didn't look like "Timeless", it should've been purple…hmm…wait a minute – Neville's potion was green….that means….last night I drank…..who's potion? _

_Oh great._


End file.
